Dark Savior
by Hate's Fury
Summary: Harry Potter is kidnaped from Private Drive and taken to America to become a dark wizard. On his eleventh birthday he gets his Hogwarts letter. How will the wizarding world react to this dark, manipulative boywholived?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry Potter is kidnaped from Private Drive and taken to America to be trained as a dark wizard. On his eleventh birthday he receives his letter from Hogwarts. How will everyone react to this dark, manipulative boy-who-lived?

Prologue: Escaping With The Boy-Who-Lived

A loud crack sounded out through the dimly lit street of Private Drive as a man appeared out of thin air. He reached into his lavender robes and pulled out a small lighter-like object. He held it in the air and watched as the street lamps fizzled out. Several orbs of light quickly made their way into the device leaving the street in complete darkness. This man was very strange indeed. His robes were covered in moons and stars. His long white beard reached about mid-chest and his twinkling azure eyes produced the only light in the area.

He strode up a particular driveway toward an almost disgustingly plain white house and stopped when he saw a small tabby cat sitting patiently nearby. He smiled and said in a low, but cheerful voice,

" Hello professor McGonagall," The cat began to shake and morph until a dark haired woman stood in its place.

" Hello Albus," The woman said with a deep frown. The man named Albus reached into his robes and pulled out a small, yellow piece of candy.

" Lemon Drop?" He asked offering the candy to the rather somber woman.

" What?" She asked staring at the man as if he were insane.

" Lemon Drops," He replied popping the candy into his mouth. " A muggle candy," Professor McGonagall shook her head and sighed in irritation. " Very well," Albus relented.

" Where is Hagrid?" McGonagall asked. " He should have been here by now," She glanced around nervously holding her trembling hands together. Albus placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

" Don't worry Minerva," He said. " Hagrid will be here,"

" But Albus, can he be trusted?" She asked not reassured in the slightest.

" Minerva," Albus said with a serious tone. " I would trust Hagrid with my life,"

Suddenly the silence was broken by the rumbling of a motorcycle engine. Albus and Minerva glanced around frantically trying to discern where the sound was coming from. The road remained empty and the looks of confusion on both their faces increased with each passing moment. They looked up to see a giant of a man riding a flying motorcycle, which came down near them on the front lawn.

" Hello, professor Dumbledore!," The man shouted. He quickly realized his mistake as he glanced around to see if anybody had awoken inside their homes. When no lights came on and no shouting echoed through the steets he stood up with a small bundle of blankets in his arms.

" Hagrid?" Albus asked staring at the motorcycle. The man called Hagrid looked back and smiled.

" Oh that, I borrowed it from young Sirius Black,"

" Then that is..." Minerva said quietly. Hagrid lifted one of the blankets to reveal a small infant with a lighting bolt shaped scar on its forehead.

" Ah, bring him Hagrid," Albus said heading toward the front door of the house.

" Are you sure about this Albus?" McGonagall asked looking at the house in disgust. " I've been watching them all day, these people are the worst sort of muggles imaginable,"

" I am afraid that he must stay here," Dumbledore said taking the child out of Hagrid's arms.

" Why Albus, wouldn't he be better off if he were to be raised by our people?"

" No, here is the only place he can be protected," Dumbledore replied. He set the child down in a basket and left a letter sitting on top of the sleeping boy. " Good luck Harry Potter," With that he and Minerva disappeared. Hagrid quickly climbed aboard the motorcycle and took off. Suddenly the lights returned casting the young child in an orange glow.

As Harry Potter slept, a hooded figure appeared from behind a tree nearby. It gazed at the child and waited until the front door opened to reveal a small woman with thin features. The figure recognized her as the boy's aunt. She bent down and took the boy in her arms as well as the letter sitting atop him. When the door closed another figure, smaller and more feminine, materialized beside the first figure.

"Why didn't we attack?" The woman asked in a dark tone.

" If we had then the blood wards would have repelled us, we need to show that we mean no harm to the boy,"

" What of his family?"

" The muggles?"

" Yes,"

" We must not harm them, but a stunner should be sufficient," The woman growled and folded her arms across her chest.

" The only mission I've been on in months and I can't even kill anybody?" Her male companion laughed and patted her on the back.

" Have no fear Morgana," He said. " I am certain that we will have plenty of opportunities to kill before this is all over,"

" I can only be so lucky," Morgana stated. " Well, Seth, are we going or not,"

" Yes, let's get the boy and leave," Seth said marching toward the house. Morgana rolled her eyes and followed. They reached the front door, pulled two sticks from their robes, and Seth knocked. The door opened and a rather large man stepped forward.

" Ye..."

" Stupify!" A red beam shot out and hit the man in the head. He stared at the two with glazed eyes and fell shaking the house as his body connected with the floor.

" Vernon?" A female voice called. Morgana and Seth glanced at each other smirking simultaneously. The woman burst through the kitchen door to find that her husband was out cold and that two figures clad in midnight black robes were standing over him.

" What have you..."

" Stupify!" Morgana shouted.

" Morgana, I'll keep watch, you get the child,"

" Fine," Morgana opened the door and entered a spotless kitchen. The floors were practically gleaming. " I doubt that a house elf would have cleaned it this excessively," She glanced around and saw the baby laying on the kitchen counter, a container of baby food sitting next to him. " So you are the one who destroyed Voldemort," The baby cooed and looked up at her with shining emerald eyes. Morgana's gaze softened as she took the small boy in her arms.

" Morgana!" Seth called from the living room. " Hurry up!" Morgana took Harry and met with Seth. " Are you ready?" The woman nodded and Seth motioned for her to follow. They left the house and made their way outside the blood wards where they were met by three wizards in death eater garb. The leader stepped forward.

" Hand over the boy, he must pay for our master's destruction!"

" Morgana, take Harry and run, I'll deal with them," Seth whispered.

" Meet you in Diagon Alley," Seth nodded and turned to face his opponents. Morgana ran as fast as she could without dropping her precious cargo. Once she was out of sight, Seth shifted into his battle stance.

" You are outnumbered you have no chance,"

" True, I may be outnumbered, but odds are none of you are in the former dark lord's inner circle, so I'm feeling pretty good about this arrangement,"

" Avada Kedavra!" Seth dodged the green beam of magic and shouted,

" Crucio!" The crimson light struck the death eater in the head and he fell to the ground howling in agony.

" Attero plene!"

" Protego!" A silver bubble appeared around Seth keeping him out of harms way for the time being, but he knew that the two remaining death eaters would eventually break his shield.

" Surrender now and perhaps we can discuss a deal," One of the death eaters said while circling the shield. Seth smiled. Death eaters never made deals, though this lie could prove to be the opportunity he'd been looking for.

" Okay," He said lowering the shield. " I give up,"

" Drop your wand," The death eater to his left commanded.

" Here, I'm lowering my wand," Seth said placing his wand on the street making sure to keep hold of it. In one fluid motion his other hand threw something out of his robes toward the death eater, who only had a moment to register the act before falling to his knees with a dagger sticking out of his neck. He gurgled up blood before finally hitting the ground dead.

" What the..." Seth turned and quickly lifted his wand.

" Avada Kedavra!" The final death eater crumpled to the ground leaving Seth and the other living death eater alone. He marched toward the prone figure and frowned. " You shouldn't have gotten in the way...Avada kedavra,"

Diagon Alley

Morgana held Harry close to her bosom as she waited for Seth to arrive. She noticed that the blanket had shifted to reveal his scar, so she quickly covered his face. This movement made the baby start to cry. " It's okay Harry," Morgana said rocking him gently. " Don't cry, you're safe," She heard the door to the Leaky Cauldron open and watched as a young man with long, dirty blonde hair made his way toward the bartender.

" Tom,"

" Ah, Seth, it's been awhile, when did you arrive in England?"

" About two weeks ago,"

" Here for business or pleasure?"

" I think you know the answer to that Tom," The aging man smiled and nodded.

" Business then,"

" Which I've just concluded today, so I'll be heading back to America pretty soon,"

" Is Morgana with you?"

" My sister is here yes, but she can't speak right now, you see, she gave birth shortly after we got here,"

" Morgana's a mother now!? Wow, it seems like only yesterday that I was helping her find her way around Diagon Alley, to shop for school supplies,"

" Yeah I remember," Seth said thinking back on the happy memory. " She's over there," He said pointing toward her. Morgana looked up and waved at Tom.

" My how she's grown," Tom said waving back.

" Listen Tom, we have to go now, but it was nice talking to you again,"

" If you're ever back in England Seth, drop by,"

" I will," Seth turned and walked up to the table where Morgana sat still rocking the young child. " We have to go now Morgana,"

" Okay, tell me did you kill them?" Seth smiled and nodded. His sister gave him an approving look before saying, " Good those death eaters are nothing but animals," She stood and they left the Leaky Cauldron. After concealing their faces with their hoods, Seth lifted his wand and called the Knight Bus. With a loud bang the bus appeared out of thin air.

" Where you headed?" The driver asked.

" To the nearest muggle airport," Seth replied.

" That'll be five galleons," Seth reached into his robes and pulled out a small bag of coins. He reached in and took out seven gold pieces.

" Here's five and two extra if the airport is your first stop," The driver nodded and took the money.

" I'll have you there in a few minutes," With that he and Morgana found a seat in a shadowy corner of the bus. Seth watched as Harry clung to his sister tighter once the bus took off.

" Seems like he's really taken a liking to you Morgana," She smiled and clutched the boy closer to her.

" Do you think our lord will let me raise him?"

" I don't know, it is possible, you are one of the most powerful witches he has, that may have been his intention all along, aside from teaching the boy himself," Seth stated.

" I hope so," Morgana replied.

" I never thought I'd see the day when my murderous little sister would want to be a mother,"

" I may like killing Seth, but I do have a heart,"

" Could have fooled me," Suddenly the bus stopped and the driver called back,

" Your stop!"

" Come on," Seth said helping Morgana up. " Our master is waiting for us," They stepped off the bus and watched it disappear. They entered the airport and Seth paid for the tickets in muggle pounds. They boarded the plane and took off toward the United States.

Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

" Albus! Albus!" Minerva McGonagall burst into Dumbledore's office. Albus stood and asked,

" Minerva, what is it?"

" It's Harry Potter, Albus, you said he'd be safe!"

" He is safe Minerva," Dumbledore said in a confused tone. McGonagall glared at him with tear filled eyes.

" He's gone Albus! He's gone!" She shouted. " I wanted to contact the Dursleys to make sure he was okay,"

" Minerva, I told you not to contact them," Albus said shell-shocked.

" Shut up Albus!" Dumbledore stepped back at the murderous glare in Minerva's eyes. " When I couldn't get an answer I flooed over there do you know what I found? Do you?" Dumbledore shook his head his eyes wide as saucers. " Those muggles were knocked out by the stunning curse and their child was crying for them! Someone kidnaped Harry Potter!"

" B-but they shouldn't have been able to, the blood wards..."

" THE BLOODY WARDS DIDN'T WORK ALBUS!" McGonagall was breathing rather heavily with tears streaming down her face. Her face was red from having screamed so much and her voice had become higher in pitch.

" They didn't mean them harm," Dumbledore said in realization.

" What?"

" If they had meant any of them harm, the wards would have repelled them,"

" What of the death eaters I found laying dead in the middle of the street? They were obviously harmed!"

" I believe these people, whoever they are, think they are working in Harry's best interest,"

" It was in his best interest to be raised by a good, decent magical family, now only god knows what's going to become of him!"

" What would you have me do Minerva? I can only influence the Ministry of Magic so much and the Order of the Phoenix is just starting to recover from the damage that Voldemort brought upon it,"

" So are we supposed to do nothing?"

" What can we do? I'm a powerful wizard, but as you said only god knows what's happening to him or where he is," Minerva collapsed into a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

" So we're going to leave him to whatever the people who took him have in store for him?"

" I'm afraid that is all we can do until the Order is stronger," Albus said sitting down and placing his face in his hands.

" I pray that he survives Albus, he saved us, whether he will ever know it or not,"

" True, he saved us, some more than others,"

" How did Severus take the news that they were dead?"

" He didn't much care that James died, but Lily's death affected him greatly, I don't know if he will ever recover," Dumbledore sadly stated. As Minerva and Albus continued their conversation, deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts castle sat a man with long black hair tears steadily falling down his face.

" Lily..." He muttered taking a swig from a large bottle labeled 'Firewhiskey'. " How could you...?" He drank again slamming the bottle down. " How could you leave me?" He grabbed the bottle and flung it across the room. It smashed against the stone walls and shattered into tiny pieces. " If you had chosen me, you wouldn't have died!" He yelled to no one but himself. " James Potter! I hate you!" He sobbed. " I hate you, you hear me?" He sunk back into his seat and continued to cry into the darkness.

New York City

" My lord," A man wearing a deep gray uniform announced as he entered his master's underground sanctuary.

" Yes, Marcus?" A grim voice asked from under a crimson mask that materialized in the darkness. Suddenly light filled the room revealing a dark figure sitting in a large obsidian throne. Its tattered robes reached the ground hiding the mans feet spreading out covering the floor in front of him. His red mask was shaped like a skull with horns growing from its forehead. Luminous, pale eyes glared down upon the man named Marcus.

" My lord, Seth and Morgana have returned with the boy,"

" Excellent, send them in then attend to your duties,"

" At once my lord," Marcus exited the room and returned with the two servants.

" My lord," They both stated in unison.

" Marcus tells me that you have brought me Harry Potter, the one who destroyed Voldemort,"

" Yes my lord," Morgana said holding Harry out for her master to see.

" This is good, I sense much darkness in him already," He said. " He will become a powerful, dark lord in time,"

" My lord," Seth said. " May I ask what your plans for the boy are?"

" He destroyed Voldemort, one of the greatest dark lords in history besides me of course, it would be a waste not to manipulate this power toward our own ends,"

" If I may ask my lord, who will be watching over the boy until he can be trained?" The dark wizard looked at Morgana with a thoughtful expression.

" I sense that you wish to raise the boy,"

" Only if it is your will my lord," Morgana said bowing her head.

" You shall have your wish,"

" Thank you my lord," She sighed happily. " I will do my best to raise him as a proper dark wizard,"

" I know you will Morgana," He turned toward Seth. " You will also help with the boy's training until he is worthy to be taught by me,"

" As you command," Seth said giving a deep bow.

" Now leave me," Seth and Morgana took Harry leaving their master's presence. The dark lord sat back and clasped his hands together.

" He will become most powerful indeed," With that the lights vanished and the air grew cold.

A/n: Please read and review. Chapter one will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter One: The Boy-Who-Lived Returns

A young man, about eleven years old, leaned against one of the sturdy, steel beams that supported the high ceilings of Kings Cross station. He tucked a long strand of midnight hair behind his ear as he surveyed the muggles and wizards commingling with one another.

"Pathetic creatures; the lot of them."

"Harry, calm yourself." an older male voice commanded.

"Sorry Uncle, forgive me." Harry replied turning to the wizard that just appeared from the shadows. "Where is my mother?"

"Morgana will be here shortly Harry; you know she wanted to see you off."

"I wish she'd hurry up, these _muggles_ are beginning to annoy me."

"I know, but you'll be dealing with many mudbloods once you arrive at Hogwarts, so you'd better learn to interact with them at least civilly."

"Of course, just because I don't like them, doesn't mean I can't use them; deception is quite a marvelous tool."

"Lord Xanatos has taught you well Harry,"

"As has mother; she had better hurry, the train will be leaving soon."

"Remember it was I who taught you how to fight."

"Yes uncle Seth, I'll remember to give you credit if anyone asks."

Seth smiled warmly at his adoptive nephew and placed a hand on his shoulder, which Harry attempted to shrug off, but couldn't; Seth's tight grip left no room for rebellion. He shifted and finally relaxed as he saw his mother's tell-tale blonde locks permeate the dull colors of the crowd.

"Harry! Darling, I thought I might miss you!" Morgana shouted above the background muttering produced by mixed voices. Once she reached the boy-who-lived, Morgana wrapped her arms firmly around him, squeezing him to her chest.

"Mom! I can't breath!" he hissed, trying to push her away. Harry hated it when his adoptive mother so publicly smothered him in parental love. Not to say he didn't love his mother, because he certainly did, however; he would rather express affection in private.

"What am I going to do with you, silly boy." Morgana beamed. Age had been kind to the dark witch. Her golden hair now hung in tendrils around her heart shaped face, which was accentuated with bright, almost shimmering eyes.

Harry knew that her appearance was mostly deceiving, after all, he had seen her deal with an insubordinate member of Xanatos's order... they were still trying to spell away the blood on the walls.

" Where are my things?" Harry asked expectantly.

"I've already sent them to Hogwarts." Morgana said smugly. "They should already be in the headmaster's office; Albus Dumbledore owes me a favor, so all you have to do is go pick them up after you are sorted."

"What did you do for the headmaster, mother?"

"If you get all Os on your work, I'll tell you the story over Christmas break, deal?"

"Deal." they shook and she hugged him again, kissing him on the top of his head. "Is my wand there as well?"

"No, I have it right here." Seth reached into his robes and pulled out a polished ebony box with a sliver dragon head carved into its surface. With a flick of his fingers, the box opened to reveal an ten inch oak wand.

"You had it polished." Harry muttered taking the magical instrument in his hand, feeling the surge of warmth flow through his fingertips.

"Ten inch oak, with a core of dragon heartstring coated in serpent venom." Morgana commented with a whimsical smile. "I remember the first time I received my wand; eleven inch holly with a core of thestral hair."

" I suppose I best be going, the train will be leaving in a couple of minutes."

"Remember, don't draw suspension to yourself, no advanced magic in public and definitely no dark magic."

"I know mother, can I go now?" with one last hug and a handshake from his uncle, Harry walked through the barrier to the Hogwarts express. "Impressive." he muttered, getting on the train behind a family of red-heads. He sneered at their common attire, but said nothing.

He glanced at other students with mild interest as he tried to discern a free compartment. He stopped at one that looked fairly empty and stepped inside, noticing that there was in fact another person sitting next to the window.

Harry gazed over the girl closely. She appeared to be around his age and had long, dark hair with blonde highlights. Her piercing azure eyes bored into him as she nodded to the seat across from her. She watched him intently as he sat down.

"Pansy Parkinson." she stated neutrally. Harry noticed this behavior with many pureblood families in America. He knew that all ancient families were shrewd diplomats and it seemed the Parkinsons were no different.

"Harry Potter." he replied evenly, noticing her eyes widen briefly, before returning to normal. She smirked slightly and nodded silently to herself.

"You're a half blood." it wasn't a question but an amused statement. "Yet you exhibit the manners of a pureblood." this was coated in curiosity.

"Yes, I was raised by the Silvas, a pureblood family in America."

"My parents have done business with them in the past; if you were raised by them I suppose you are worthy of respect."

"Just because of their family name?"

"Heavens no, the Silvas are well known for producing brilliant heirs, you should be no different, even if you were adopted."

"I'll consider that an invitation to stay then."

"Please do, I've been so utterly bored since Draco started hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle." she sighed. "Best friends for ten years and he runs of with the first tough guys he comes across."

"Bodyguards?"

"Yes, but not very bright I'm afraid." she rolled her eyes. "So which house do you think you'll be sorted in?"

"Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I would dread Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

"I agree, overly loyal badgers and self-righteous lions, makes me want to gag." the both looked out the windows to the rapidly passing countryside. " I'm surprised, your parents were in Gryffindor."

"Well my 'true' parents were both in Slytherin when they attended there." Harry retorted smiling. "I like snakes myself, in fact I have a pet one waiting on me at Hogwarts."

"What's his name?"

"_Her_ name is Persephone, after the Greek queen of the underworld."

"A very lovely name, I think." Pansy said. "So you'll be using the Hogwarts owls for mail?"

"Yes, I just didn't want a bird, they hold no appeal to me."

"I have a cat, but I had my mother promise to send it to me later on in the year." she explained. "Her name is Sabrina."

Suddenly, there came a sharp rapping at the door and it slid open slowly to reveal a frantic, bushy-haired brunette.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, have either of you seen a toad around here?"

"Why are you searching for a toad miss Granger?" Harry asked politely, even though her entire body language screamed 'mudblood'.

"A boy, Neville Longbottom, lost it earlier and now we can't find it." she glanced at his scar and nodded. "Oh, you're Harry Potter, I've read tons of books about you, though I believe some to be exaggerated."

"They probably are seeing as how I never gave an interview for any of them." Harry said. _She seems intelligent, I may be able to use her, but I'll wait and see before I make a decision._ Pansy, however; was not quite as restrained.

"Please leave the compartment now you mudblood filth!" she practically shouted. Hermione's eyes welted up with tears and she turned to leave.

"Wait a moment Hermione." Harry called using her first name to establish familiarity. She stopped and looked at him uneasily. "Please forgive Pansy's outburst." he glanced over at Parkinson and gave her a warning look. "She is simply having a rough time right now, if you need help finding the toad, come back and get me."

"Thank you Harry." with that she quickly left. Leaving the two new friends alone again.

"What was that all about?" Pansy asked indignantly.

"I could use her, she seemed a brilliant mind." Harry replied. "If I had driven her away, I could have given up a valuable resource."

"So you'd allow your inferiors to believe they are your equals?"

"For the sake of subterfuge? Absolutely," Harry smiled. " I may not like them, but I can use them." he chuckled as he repeated his words to Seth earlier that day.

"It seems logical, I suppose; perhaps I should disguise my prejudice like you do." Pansy mused.

"I don't expect you to, but please don't ruin my investments."

"I'll try not to." she said, insulted at his insinuation. The compartment door slid open again as a platinum blonde wizard walked in flanked by two large boys.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment; is that true?" he asked with a clipped tone.

"Yes it is Draco." Pansy stated capturing the boy's attention.

"Pansy, what are you doing here?"

"Sitting and having a wonderful conversation with Harry."

"So, you're Harry Potter then?" the boy called Draco questioned, raising an almost translucent eyebrow. Harry nodded and extended his hand. Draco took the offered palm and they shared a firm shake.

"A pleasure."

"May I join the two of you?"

"If you want." Pansy said sarcastically. "I thought you'd rather be around Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini."

"Pansy, are you still mad at me?"

"What would give you that idea Malfoy?"

Harry sat back and watched the exchange with lacking enthusiasm. He really didn't feel like listening to passive aggressive bickering the entire ride.

"Ah Pansy, just let him sit." he smiled at the flustered witch, who continued to give him a burning glare.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Leave me." the two wizards turned and walked out, not saying anything. Draco sat next to Pansy, who shifted farther away from him. Harry rolled his eyes and rested his forehead against the glass. His thoughts left the Hogwarts Express and traveled back to his conversation with Lord Xanatos shortly before he left for England.

"_Harry, my child, come here." Xanatos hissed in a time-worn voice. Harry looked up from one of his dark arts books and made his way to the American dark lord._

"_What is it milord?" _

"_As you are aware, you will be attending Hogwarts this September first."_

"_Yes."_

"_I want you to promise me something then."_

"_Okay."_

"_When you are at the school, do not ever use any of the dark magic spells your mother, Seth, and I have taught you_."

"_But..."_

"_No 'buts' Harry. We can not have Dumbledore interfering."_

"_I understand."_

"_Excellent. Now return to your studies."_

"_Yes milord."_

"_You will do fine Harry." Xanatos said reassuringly. Harry nodded and once again buried his nose into his dark tome._

"Harry." Pansy called, jolting him from his thoughts. Apparently, Pansy and Draco had made up as they were now sitting closer, carrying on a conversation while Harry had been out of it.

"Yes Pansy?"

"The train will be pulling in soon, so I need both you and Draco to leave for a moment to change."

"Of course." with that both wizards rose and left Pansy to change into her robes as they did the same. Once fully clothed, they maneuvered through the crowd of students to the front of the train. The doors slid open and they all filed out. A giant of a man greeted them and said his name was Hagrid.

Harry, along with the other first years, followed Hagrid to a large lake where they all entered several rowboats. Harry shared the boat with Pansy, Draco, and the muggleborn Granger. Pansy and Draco made it a point to scowl at Hermione, while Harry gave her a smile of faux sympathy, which she returned with a genuine one.

"Now first years, we'll be comin' up to the castle soon," Hagrid shouted above the nervous students.

Harry sighed and folded his arms across his chest. He leaned back against the end of the boat and closed his eyes. He could still feel the eyes of the other students on him and growled softly in annoyance. They had been staring at him ever since they left the train and it was sorely testing his patience. Suddenly the focus of the student shifted from him and a combined gasp echoed over the lake.

"Oh my! Harry look!" Hermione called in an awed voice. Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked up. Perched high above the lake was Hogwarts castle. The mammoth structure rose high into the clouds that blotted out the stars and moon, casting an eerie glow upon the churning waters below.

"Amazing." he muttered, having seen nothing like it in America. He was certain that Lord Xanatos's compound was quite a bit more massive than the castle, but it was underground and Hogwarts castle was right there in your face.

"There you are children!" Hagrid yelled. "Castle Hogwarts!"

"Beautiful." Pansy stated.

"Neither mother or father told me it would be this impressive." Draco said. "It's bigger than the manor."

"I've only read about Hogwarts." Hermione gulped. "The books didn't do it justice."

"They never do." Harry replied. He noticed they were about to dock and braced himself for the initial impact. The expected jarring came and while Harry was secure, the other students nearly toppled over. He chuckled as Draco, Pansy, and Hermione shot him angry glares. He shrugged as they got out of the boat.

They were met by an elderly witch with dark, graying hair who identified herself as Professor McGonnagal, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor house.

"I'll take them now Hagrid, thank you."

"No problem professor." with that Hagrid left.

"Now follow me to the great hall for the sorting feast."

"Trevor!" a plump boy shouted and reached out to grab a toad, presumably the one Hermione had mentioned earlier. Once he had the toad firmly in his possession they continued on for the feast.

"I wonder how they're going to sort us." someone in the crowd said.

"My brothers told me that we'd have to fight a troll." one of the red-heads Harry had seen while boarding the train shouted.

"How could anyone think that?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes. "Idiot."

"I take it you don't like him?" Harry queried.

"We met on the train while I was searching for Neville's toad." Hermione explained. "He was so rude as was the rest of his family; I hope to God that I'm not in the same house as that ponce."

"You seem to be a smart girl Hermione." the boy-who-lived stated. "I'm sure you'll be in Ravenclaw."

"That house has appealed to me since I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Well, there you are; don't worry about it."

Large oak doors opened to reveal a crowded great hall and one lone hat seated atop a chair. Harry looked above the hat to see an ancient looking wizard with a long flowing pearly white beard and twinkling blue eyes. He noticed that the old man smiled even more when he laid eyes upon him.

Harry shifted his attention to the other professors. Something seemed off about the one in the turban, but he couldn't quite place it. They one that was most interesting however, was the man seated at the far left. He had long black hair and burning charcoal eyes that seemed to look through every student to their very soul.

Their eyes met and Harry felt a prickling sensation in his scar, but made no move to touch it, for he knew that would be a sign of weakness; he had no intention of showing weakness to anyone let alone this man. The hat had begun singing, but Harry and the man didn't notice. They continued to watch each other curiously.

_You're waiting for something, aren't you?_ Harry thought. _You know ligemency._

The man's eyes widened as if he heard Harry's thoughts.

_I thought so, please be kind enough not to do it all the time, some thoughts are best left private. _

The professor nodded and broke eye contact just as the hat finished it's song. Professor McGonnagal stood and began calling out names. Harry didn't pay attention to the sorting, but saw that the red-headed boy was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Not surprising." he muttered disdainfully.

"Granger, Hermione." the deputy headmistress called. Hermione shot Harry a worried look and smiled when Harry gave her a thumbs up. She walked up to the hat and placed it on her head. It took a few moments before the hat shouted,

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione beamed at Harry and quickly joined her classmates at the Ravenclaw table. Harry continued to watch the sorting until Draco was to be sorted. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco smirked before joining the cheering slytherins. A few more students became part of the various houses and Harry smirked when Pansy became a Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry!" this time there was a hitch in McGonnagal's voice and she appeared to be on the verge of tears. Harry frowned at this odd behavior, but went to put on the hat nonetheless. He scowled when the entire great hall became silent and all eyes were on him.

The man he had the mental conversation with leaned forward in anticipation as did the other professors. The hat was placed on his head and his sorting began.

_Well, well mister Potter, I wondered if you were even going to return to England. I see you've led quite a fruitful life, however I see that you already know a great deal of advanced magic, some spells more questionable than others. Oh, Lady Ravenclaw would love to teach you, but your manipulative personality is more suited to Salazar Slytherin. Godric is disappointed that you are not more like your mother and father. No matter, it is clear which house you belong in so better be..._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry rose and gave a satisfied smirk to the entire great hall. He turned to the professors and gave a small nod before joining his fellow slytherins for the feast. McGonnagal's jaw hung open for a moment before she began calling students again in a slightly shaky voice. The man with charcoal eyes seemed surprised, but it only shown through in his eyes; his face continued to be impassive.

"Draco."

"Yes Harry?"

"Who is that man right there? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, that's professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house and my godfather."

"Really?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason; just curious."

"Students and faculty!" the old man, who Harry now knew to be headmaster Dumbledore via Pansy. "I'd like to welcome all of you to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now I have a few announcements to make. First I'd like to remind you all that no one is to go into the Forbidden Forest. Also, the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all who do not wish to suffer a most painful death. Now tuck in."

"Does he really mean that?" Pansy asked incredulously.

"I think he does." Harry laughed, amused. They ate and Dumbledore closed the feast by having every student and teacher sing the Hogwarts song. Harry, of course, kept silent. As the great hall emptied, Harry made his way to Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry my boy." the old man greeted. " I had your things sent to the Slytherin common room when you were sorted."

"Thank you sir and what about Persephone?"

"She is in a cage waiting on your bed." Harry nodded to the professors and left with the other slytherins down into the dungeons. Professor Snape watched him with interest. "What are you thinking Severus?"

"Nothing sir, nothing at all." with that Snape stood and left the great hall wondering about the boy with Lily's eyes.

A/N: I know I haven't posted in a while. My apologies. I ran through several scenarios for this story before I finally decided on this one. I'm still not sure who I want to pair Harry with so if anyone has any suggestions please share them with me. I'll be sure to update faster from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I thank all of you for your suggestions, they've been helpful. I've also noticed some of you have mentioned my lack of background for Lord Xanatos, I have a reason for that and all will be revealed eventually.

Chapter Two: So It Begins

Harry awoke early the next morning. The sun had not even peeked over the horizon yet and his classmates were still snoring softly, well all except Crabbe and Goyle; their snores shook the very walls around them. He hissed softly and made way for the bathroom. After washing up and spraying a copious amount of expensive cologne along his neck, he walked up to a small cage at the foot of his bed.

_Persephone. Wake up my sweet._ The large lavender serpent raised her head sleepily and opened her piercing grey eyes.

_Master, is it always necessary to wake me at the crack of dawn? I need my beauty sleep; my scales are dulling in color._

_You are far to melodramatic my dear, now come so we can eat._

_Master, there is something I wish to discuss with you before we go._

_Yes?_

_The old man, the long-beard._

_Dumbledore?_

_Yes, there is a rotten smell about him, like rats that have wasted away in a pile of feces. I do not trust him._

_Am I in danger?_

_No, I believe he has plans for you and your death would not benefit them, at least not yet._

_Is he a user of the dark arts like myself?_

_No, perhaps once, but his smell is not that of the dark ones, not like Lord Xanatos._

_What do you mean 'perhaps once?'_

_One can never remove the taint that the dark spells etch on your soul, you may be able to hide it, but it is a scar that can never be healed, Lord Xanatos told you this when you agreed to learn the dark arts, with power comes certain consequences._

_But one must embrace the scars for they remind you of who you are and what you've done to accomplish your goals. If you deny the darkness once you suckle from its breast, it would be as if you were denying a part of yourself, denying your very existence. That is a worst sin than killing a man; unforgivable even._

_Lord Xanatos has taught you well master. This Dumbledore has committed a crime against his own being, for what reasons I can not tell, that is beyond my power to know through smell alone. He keeps a phoenix perched in his office, perhaps trying to stave off the evil he unleashed so long ago._

_Then he is fooling himself, I embrace the darkness fully and it has wrapped me in its cold embrace, but I refuse to become a psychotic killer, like Voldemort was. He was an animal, effective yes, but a beast nonetheless._

_You will become a powerful and wise dark lord master._

_Thank you, now let's get some breakfast shall we?_

_Yes._

With that Persephone slithered up Harry's outstretched arm and curled around his shoulder, close to his ear to whisper advice to her master. That was the task that her former owner, Morgana, gave to her the day before Harry's eleventh birthday, when the Hogwarts letter was sure to come.

Harry put on his Slytherin robes, which were a swirling combination of black, sliver, and emerald. He pocketed his wand and marched up to the Great Hall, which was empty save the teachers and a few Ravenclaws.

"Ah Mr. Potter, how are you this morning?" Albus Dumbledore called out upon seeing him in the shadows. "Come here my boy, we did not get a chance to speak much after the sorting last night."

"Sure thing Professor." Harry nodded, gliding forward with all the grace of a true pureblood. "How are you sir?" he asked, now standing in front of the elderly wizard. He noticed Dumbledore's azure eyes twinkle in the light and made sure not to make direct eye contact. Professor Snape noticed this and scowled.

"Oh, very well Mr. Potter, but the real question is how have you been all these years? I have not seen you since the night..."

"My parents died?" Harry asked. "It is not a painful subject for me Professor, I never knew them and have had wonderful adoptive parents."

"Yes, they treated you well?"

"Absolutely, I have known nothing but kindness from them."

"They took you from your rightful guardians, do you not feel anything about that?" McGonnagal asked in a sudden outburst of emotion.

"I have known more love from them that anyone else, they have cared for me, fed me, taught me, and gave me all I could ever want, they are my family not the muggles." Harry stated strongly. "Did those muggles teach me how to walk? To talk? Did they stay by my bed at night when I was sick and read to me? Did they throw me my birthday parties? Did they even send me one present? I know they could have! They could have contacted you, but no they did not, as a matter of fact no one from Britain even attempted to contact me or my 'real' parents and believe me they are my real parents, if not by blood then by right. They, Professor, they are my family and there is nothing that will ever change that!"

"Mr. Potter! Apologize to the Deputy Headmistress!" a plump, aging witch commanded.

"No, it's okay Professor Sprout. Leave it be." McGonnagal sighed. She appeared to be hiding a well of emotion behind her stern eyes as she gazed at the boy-who-lived. "Mr. Potter, I trust there will be no further outbursts on either of our parts?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Yes Professor, please forgive me, I hope to learn much in your class."

"I hope to teach you much. Please have a seat, your classmates should be up soon."

"Mr. Potter, can I speak with you in my office during lunch, we can eat up there."

"Of course, Headmaster, no problem at all." Harry went to the Slytherin table and sat down just as Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle entered.

"Harry, good morning!" Pansy greeted, sitting next to him and beginning her breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon with pumpkin juice.

"Good morning." he replied pushing his plate away.

"Yo, Potter, you not hungry?" Goyle asked stuffing his face with sausage. Harry gazed at him in annoyance.

"Didn't want to start cannibalizing my own like you Goyle."

"What's that supposed to mean."

Draco laughed. "He just called you a pig you dunderhead!"

"Hello? You are Harry Potter yes?" a dreamy-eyed blonde asked as she approached his seat. She stared at him for an uncomfortably long time and Harry figured she would do so until he responded.

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw."

"Lovegood?" Pansy asked. "Doesn't your family own the Quibbler?"

"Why yes we do."

"What's the Quibbler?" Harry asked.

"I understand why you've never heard of it, living in America and all." Luna stated smiling. "It is a magazine that produces the truth about the Wizarding world's most vast mysteries."

"Really?" Draco smirked. "My mother says it's a load of bullocks."

"Most of the unenlightened believe that to be true, however those who see, can tell we speak nothing but the facts." Harry narrowed his eyes for a moment and nodded, as if coming to a decision. He raised his hand and took hers.

"A pleasure to meet you Luna." they shook and Luna smiled wider than before. "I'll see you in our shared classes then." with that she returned to the Ravenclaw table, where Hermione waved excitedly at Harry. He waved back and returned to his fellow Slytherins.

"And just how are you going to use that freak?" Pansy asked disgustedly.

"First, she's in Ravenclaw, so she's got a good head on her shoulders and her family owns a magazine, I may be able to do something with that in the future."

"I still don't see her use, I mean everyone thinks her father is a crackpot and the magazine a sham."

"Indulge me won't you?"

"Whatever." suddenly the ruffling of feathers filled the Great Hall as hundreds of owls swooped down to deliver letters, packages, and other assorted items to the Hogwarts students. A large raven glided in behind the owls and landed directly in front of Harry. It let out a happy caw as Harry lovingly stroked its back.

"What have you got for me Hermes?" the boy-who-lived asked taking a large, black envelope from the bird's claws. He opened the letter, which turned out to be from Xanatos. It stated that he arranged Harry's dark arts lessons to take place in a room he had discovered when he attended the school sixty years prior. It was called the Room of Requirement; providing whoever was inside with anything they needed. The dark lord would send a map with the room's location later that week with complete instructions as to what to do once inside. He went on to warn Harry once again about the dangers of displaying his knowledge of advanced magic and that he could expect a letter from Morgana and Seth the next morning. Harry crumpled the letter and ripped it apart before stuffing the remains in his bag.

They continued their meal until the headmaster announced that it was time for classes. Harry glanced at the sheet he found on his trunk the night before and saw that Potions was the first class of the day, with the Ravenclaws. They made their way to the familiar dungeons but turned from the path that led to the Slytherin common room and down a hallway that led to Professor Snape's 'lair' as the older students had called it when they took them down to the dormitories.

As they sat down, Harry noticed that another student seemed to be staring at him, however, gone was the curiosity that swirled in the eyes of the others. No this student glared at him with unmistakable hatred, but the reason for this was lost on Harry. To his knowledge, he had never met this student before.

"Draco, who is that?" he asked, turning to the platinum blonde pureblood. Draco gazed at the boy and shook his head.

"I don't know, he was sorted into our house last night, but I didn't catch his name; come to think of it, he was giving you the same look at the feast."

"Odd." Harry stood and marched up to the wizard, who had short hair with long bangs that covered up one side of his face. His eyes, pitch black pieces of charcoal, seemed to burn brighter as Harry made his approach.

"What do you want Potter?" the boy hissed venomously, tensing up as the boy-who-lived placed his hand on the boy's desk.

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Other than your existence? No." he spat.

"What have I done?" Harry asked inquisitively. "Honestly I don't think I've met you before."

"You don't know me Potter, but believe me, I know you and you will pay for what you've done." before Harry could interpret the boy's cryptic statement a loud bang signaled the arrival of professor Snape. He quickly took his seat in between Pansy and Draco just as the potions master appeared from the doorway.

"Silence, I will have no foolish wand waving in my class." the professor shouted. "I can teach you to brew the greatest of potions, enthrall those around you, destroy those who would attack you, and even put a stopper on death itself." he leaned against his desk, drawing his robes around himself. "Now then, who can tell me where you would find a boazor?" all the Ravenclaws' hands shot up simultaneously as did Harry, Draco, Pansy, and the unknown Slytherin. "Well, if it isn't Hogwarts' newest celebrity." Snape remarked with a sneer. "Your fame will not earn you favor in my classroom Mr. Potter, now I believe you think you have the answer."

"A boazor is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and can be used to cure most poisons, except the venom produced from a basilisk, which can only be cured by phoenix tears."

"Correct Mr. Potter, it seems you are more knowledgeable than expected. Twenty points to Slytherin."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said smirking. Snape frowned and began the lesson, which consisted of identifying proper potion ingredients and their usage. The boy whom Harry had confronted earlier, continued to seethe in the shadows, never taking his eyes off Harry.

"Your assignment is to research three of the ingredients we've discussed and write a paper on them, I expect two feet of parchment at minimum, you are dismissed." As they filtered out of the classroom, the unknown Slytherin, who Snape had addressed as Vincent Gaunt, slammed against Harry nearly knocking him over.

"What the bloody hell is his problem!" Pansy huffed. After regaining his balance, Harry told his friends to go on; he had something to discuss with the professor. They nodded and left Harry and professor Snape alone.

"What is it Mr. Potter, I am extremely busy."

"If you wanted to know, why not use legilimency on me like you did last night?" he smiled and sat in front of the now curious professor.

"Just how do you know about legilimency?" Snape asked resting back in his chair.

"My parents taught me much in my short time on this planet and they taught me to defend myself against a legilimens three years ago; however, you are more powerful than my occulmency. Sadly three years simply isn't enough to stop a master of the art, at least I caught you in time."

"In time for what?"

"There are some memories that are best kept secret, don't you agree?" Harry asked. A strange look flickered across Snape's eyes before he nodded. "You seem to not be very fond of me, though it seems to me that you are not fond of anybody, your anger towards me seems especially...potent."

"You're arrogant just like your father Potter!" the professor hissed.

"Ah, I see." Harry replied. "It is James who you hate and now that he is no longer around, you wish to take it out on me; I assure you that whatever resemblance I have to that man is strictly skin deep. I may have the same hair and face, but my mind is my own and I will prove to you and everyone else that I am not my 'father'."

"We shall see." Snape whispered, half to himself. "Now go on, you have charms next I believe."

"Very well." Harry stood and headed for the door, but stopped just short of the exit. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for whatever it was that James did to you." with that he left. Snape gazed after him for a moment, then returned to the paperwork on his desk.

Charms had been an interesting ordeal. As Harry entered the class, a small wizard, professor Flitwick, was teaching the levitation spell. "Remember class, swish and flick!" he squeaked. "Ah, Mr. Potter, professor Snape sent a message telling me that you would be late. Please take a seat."

Harry sat down next to the boy who had lost his toad on the train, Neville Longbottom. "A pleasure." he nodded in the boy's general direction, focusing on the feather in front of him. _Far too easy._ "Wingardium leviosa." the feather immediately drifted upward, touching the ceiling. Flitwick clapped excitedly. No one else's feathers even compared to the height that Harry's had reached.

He smirked as Draco scowled at him in jest and Pansy sneered good-naturedly. Neville sighed disappointedly and Harry decided to earn his trust. "Hey, don't worry, I've been practicing these simple spells since I was little. You'll get it eventually." he whispered. Longbottom smiled and nodded continuing to practice throughout the class and actually had it levitate two minutes before dismissal.

Harry made to leave, but was stopped by Flitwick. "Mr. Potter, I've never seen a first year master that spell so quickly, I'd like to congratulate you. You know, your mother was an excellent charms student."

"I've heard. Thank you very much professor, I don't want to be late for Transfiguration, so..."

"Oh, of course Mr. Potter, please don't let me keep you." Harry gave a small bow and left; Flitwick still scurrying about the room excitedly.

Transfiguration proved to be amusing for Harry. Upon entering he noticed that everyone sat around waiting for the professor. The tabby sitting on McGonnagal's desk seemed to look on in amusement. He stepped up to the desk.

"Hello, professor, how are you?"

The cat shifted and morphed until McGonnagal, somewhat surprised by Harry's perception, sat on the edge of the desk. "Ten points to Slytherin for keen perception of environment." the boy-who-lived took a seat near the back of the classroom. Vincent Gaunt glared at the smirking wizard, even when taking notes on the principles of Transfiguration, his hatred seemed to permeate the air and attempt to strangle Harry with its shear volume.

"He really doesn't like you huh?" Hermione asked nodding at Gaunt, who was hunched over his paper, scribbling acrimoniously.

"Maybe one of his parents was a supporter of Voldemort's reign as dark lord and lost their wealth when he was destroyed." Harry speculated. "I"m surprised, you didn't flinch or anything at his name."

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione explained.

"I wish the rest of the magical world shared your sentiment." he replied. "It gets annoying after the first dozen times."

"Yeah, it's kinda pathetic." the brunette sighed. "I feel sorry for them."

"Well I don't." Harry growled. "It was their fear and inaction that led to his coming to power in the first place. They got what they deserved."

"That's horrible."

"I know, but that's how I feel."

"Well, let's agree to disagree okay?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and smiled at her.

"Sorry for that little outburst."

"No problem does it have to do with your par..."

"Don't finish that sentence!" Hermione snapped her mouth shut and look down in a combination of anger and shame. "I apologize Hermione, it is a touchy subject for me. People compare me to James and Lily, but I'm not them."

"I can see how that would get annoying after awhile." Hermione said. Once class was dismissed, they stood and left. It was time for lunch and Harry told Hermione to tell Pansy and Draco about his meeting with Dumbledore. She nodded and was about to go when Vincent Gaunt emerged, blocking her path.

"Well if it isn't Potter's mudblood trollop." he sneered glancing at Harry. "Tell me scarhead, when do you plan on using this bitch? Cause mudbloods are only good for one thing..." a resounding slap echoed through the corridor and Vincent rubbed his cheek tenderly. Hermione stood eye to eye with the pureblood, face crimson with rage.

Vincent drew his wand, but Harry was faster and used the disarming spell to send the boy flying into a nearby wall. He stood and wiped a trail of blood from his busted lip. "You'll pay for that, both of you." despite his words, he turned and left.

"Do you need me to walk you to the Great Hall?" Harry asked.

"No, you need to meet the headmaster, I'll be fine." Hermione replied heaving.

"If he bothers you again, tell me." Harry let Hermione go and approached the gargoyle statue that led to the headmaster's office. He stood there for a few moments, not knowing the password to enter. As if hearing his thoughts, the statue moved aside to reveal a staircase. Dumbledore must have opened it for him.

He took a deep breath and ascended until he reached a great, polished wooden door. He knocked and heard Dumbledore say 'enter.' The ancient wizard sat at his desk, stroking the phoenix that Persephone had told Harry about that morning. It gazed at him wearily, as if it were able to see the dark magic around him, though that was impossible, because he had only begun training in the dark arts days before his birthday. He knew a few fire curses and some fear spells, but had yet to be taught anything that could land him in Azkaban.

"Harry, please have a seat and I will summon some food for us." Albus said smiling. "How has your first day of classes been so far?"

"Excellent actually." Harry smiled. "However, a certain student seems to have it in for me."

"Who?"

"I believe his name is Vincent Gaunt."

"Gaunt?" the headmaster's face seemed troubled for a moment, but he soon regained his composure. "No, that would be impossible."

"Professor?"

"Nothing Harry, nothing at all." the old man sighed as a plate of sandwiches appeared in front of them. Harry reached over and took one.

"The thing is, I have no idea why he would hate me so much; there's no logic to it."

"Perhaps his family supported the former dark lord."

"I thought that as well." He could sense that Dumbledore knew more or thought he knew more than he was telling him. "He accosted Hermione in the hall and I had to use the disarming curse on him before he harmed her. I just wanted you to know before he reported me to a teacher or something like that."

"If miss Granger collaborates your story, then there will be no problem." Albus said reassuringly. "I'm certain that his anger will subside with time."

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Harry shook his head. "I would like for this not to escalate further; after all, I just got here." He took one last bite of his meal and stood. "Classes will be starting again soon, I'd best be going."

"Of course Mr. Potter, have a pleasant day."

"You as well headmaster."

After Harry left, Dumbledore stood and approached the window that overlooked the Forbidden Forest. The phoenix shrilled and flew onto his shoulder. "Fawkes, I hope my suspicion is just that, a suspicion and no truth comes of it." Fawkes rubbed his beak through the headmaster's beard soothingly. Albus scratched the top of Fawkes' head before glancing at a lavender box in the corner. He was drawn to it, but knew that if he gave in, everything would come back full circle. He couldn't allow what happened all those years ago happen again. He tore his eyes away and focused on the students' flying lessons.

Harry stood next to his classmates as an older witch, not quite as old as McGonnagal, with spiky, gray hair and yellowish hawk eyes paced in front of them. He shrugged his shoulder trying to return feeling to it after just putting Persephone back in her cage. She didn't like to go outside during the day.

"Now class it is time for your first flying lesson I am Madame Hooch and I want you to put your hands over your brooms and say 'up'."

Harry scoffed, extended his arm, and said, "Up." the broom instantly shot into his hand. He smirked noticing that only a few others could even get the broom to move. Draco had successfully caught his broom as had Vincent, whose lip had curled into a terrible upward position, indicating rage.

"He seems constantly pissed off." Draco laughed.

"Yes, I wonder why." Pansy stated, broom in hand. "I heard about the incident after Transfiguration, you defended that mudblood?"

"What did I say on the train?"

"Very well, but it seems highly irregular for a Slytherin."

"My reputation amongst the Slytherins is inconsequential, they will respect me, because the must and if need be I will prove it." they heard a commotion behind them and saw Vincent taunting the Longbottom boy with his new remembrall, dangling it above his head. "This, however, is getting ridiculous."

"Now Longbottom? What could be so..." Harry raised his hand and signaled for her to silence herself. He marched over to Vincent.

"Why don't you get a life Gaunt?" He asked smirking. "You surely have better things to do than prove what a waste of life you are."

"You really must have a hero complex Potter, if you want to help him so bad, then come and get this back from me." with that Vincent hopped on his broom and took off.

"Get back down here!" Hooch shouted.

"He's baiting you." Draco sighed.

"Should I?"

"No, Madame Hooch will get him down."

"That's no fun." Harry stated getting on his broom. "Besides, I'm going to put him in his place before he tries to disrupt my interests."

Once they were both airborne, Harry and Vincent raised around the Hogwarts grounds. They circled each other over the forest and Vincent drew his wand. "Come on Potter!"

"Fine, you want me to shame you in front of everyone? Very well." Harry brought forth his own wand and the two prepared for their first duel.

"Expelliarmus!" Vincent dodged and countered with,

"Atero Plene!" a lavender beam of magic shot straight for Harry's head. He swerved and watched as a nearby tree truck was shattered.

"Playing for keeps huh Gaunt?" Harry growled, enraged by Vincent's audacity. What was he going to tell the teachers? Harry fell? Laughable! "Very well, Nihilus Flamma!" _Damn it, Xanatos isn't going to like this!_ The black flame missed Vincent by a hair and the arm of his robes combusted violently.

He tore the cloth from his robe leaving his arm exposed. It was burned slightly, but not enough to be called serious. "A dark spell Potter? Do you mock me!"

"Mock you?"

"Glacialis Forago!" instead of striking Harry, it hit his broom. It froze over and shattered. Harry blinked twice before plummeting into the dark shadows of the forest. He thought he heard terrified screams before he hit the ground and everything was black.

A/N: Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
